


there's a young man, he writes stories

by tr4shm0uthc0r3



Series: MCYT FICS [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mind Manipulation, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Technoblade will fix everything I swear, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr4shm0uthc0r3/pseuds/tr4shm0uthc0r3
Summary: He didn’t want to have to remember the hurt on Tubbos face when Quackity read out his memory book to the entire cabinet, he didn’t want to see the betrayal in everyone's eyes. He didn’t want to remember the shame that came with something he couldn’t even remember doing, something that he never would've done if he had a choice in it, he didn’t want to remember all this later.orranboo gets hurt
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT FICS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128656
Comments: 17
Kudos: 102





	there's a young man, he writes stories

**Author's Note:**

> as usual this is just there characters, the ccs are actually p poggers  
> titles from peach scone by hobo johnson bc i love him  
> beta was charlie again, the best grammar boi!! fics also 4 them bc i luv them so very much  
> working title for this was "jfc why do i write anymore why am i doing this to myself" and i listened to hobo johnson and georgenotfound onlyfans alternating the entire time i wrote it  
> (im literally in class right now i wrote this in class)

Ranboo was detaching himself from the situation.

It would make things harder to remember later, but honestly, he didn’t want to remember this, any of this. He wouldn’t want to have the missing spots later, but it was worth it right now.

He didn’t want to have to remember the hurt on  Tubbos face when  Quackity read out his memory book to the entire cabinet, he didn’t want to see the betrayal in everyone's eyes. He didn’t want to remember the shame that came with something he couldn’t even remember doing, something that he never would've done if he had a choice in it, he didn’t want to remember all this later.

So, he detached from things, he pulled himself into his mind to hide, to hide until things got a bit safer for him.

As good as he is at this, he can't block out the pain and it pulls him back into things, back into the hellscape his safe life had turned into.

“I’m really not surprised that we couldn’t trust an enderman hybrid.” He’s flinching away from Dream. He'd thought there wasn’t any discrimination against hybrids here but Dreams laughing at him when he speaks, when he pulls harshly at Ranboos wrists. They're pulled harder than they need to be and Jesus, it hurts and Dreams pulling his shoulders back further than they should go comfortably.

Ranboo is quieter than usual when he speaks, slower, like he’s trying to not scare away any animals near him. “Can I please explain? If you let me explain I can fix all -” he’s cut off by Dream twisting his wrists in their cuffs and all that comes out when he tries to finish his sentence is the soft noises of an  enderman and then everyone has their swords back out, Dream has an axe at his throat, and he has nowhere to run.

Hes hunched over and trying to pull more into himself but dream is right there and there's only so far Ranboo can curl his shoulders in with his wrists fixed behind him. He wants to run away he needs to get away but they're walking him forwards and all he can do is stare, pleading, flicking his eyes between the people he thought were his friends, begging for help quietly.

“Shut up, no one here wants to hear your noises,” Dream is dragging him along, still laughing like this is all a silly little game, “if the only way for you to stop making those sounds is to gag you, we will, you don’t want that, do you?”

Ranboo ’ s no comes quickly, shaking his head frantically and whispering small pleas to Dream, well aware that he held  all the power when it came to what would happen with  Ranboo .

Dreams hand cards through Ranboos hair as they walk and against his will, he leans into the touch, leans into what will likely be the only affection he’ll be receiving until well after he’d been released into the prison. He doesn’t catch Dream's grin peeking out from behind the mask as Dream gauges exactly how easy it'll be to gain control of the enderman hybrid.

Ranboo is under the impression that he’ll be sent to their regular prison for a bit, that it'll be a normal sentence, he doesn’t understand how Dreams been manipulating things from behind the scenes yet, doesn’t know that he’ll get much harsher treatment than any sixteen-year-old should be getting.

He doesn’t know he’s headed for Pandoras Vault until they turn towards it and then he starts resisting things, and he’s begging to not be put in there, anywhere but in that prison because if he’s put there, he’s never getting out and he can't handle being trapped in a cell for the rest of his lives.

“Please Dream, D-dream,  Quackity , Tubbo please don’t d-do this to me, please I can make it, make it up to you, I promise please.” He’s sobbing and he can't  breathe,  and the tears are fucking burning him, they’re burning his skin and it makes everything too much to handle and he stops.

He slumps back into Dream and he’s still crying and he’s still burning himself and he’s still trying to beg someone to let him go between gasps, but everyone's looking away like they don’t care.

Except Dream.

Dream is cradling him and he’s petting his hair and he’s whispering to Ranboo that, “hey, I care, I care, I'm here Ranboo,” and “just stop crying, you won't be alone forever.” and slowly Ranboo calms down and they keep going, they drag him into the prison entrance and through the portal and they see Sam, and it nearly triggers anther breakdown because it makes everything so much more real.

Seeing the warden makes everything so real to him, he’s going to be locked in a cell and no one's going to visit, and he’s going to have to stay there forever, all for a crime he couldn’t remember committing, and was nearly certain he hadn't even been a part of.

He doesn’t want to keep crying but tears are slipping down his face, and it burns even worse than before and it causes him to cry out in pain before getting knocked to the ground, axe back at his throat. He realizes far too late that he made sounds too  similar to that of an  enderman , sounds he’s been explicitly told to not make, threats hanging over him.

He hears Dream speaking but he’s too terrified to understand anything, unable to move under his weight and the blade wedged right under his chin and he’s still fucking crying, he’s still hurting himself, but he can't move to do anything about  it, or Dream will take a life from him.

“I warned you Ranboo. We didn’t want to have to do this.”

Dream sounds more serious than before, he might even sound guilty for what he’s about to do, but he keeps moving and he tries to force a muzzle onto Ranboo.

He won't open his mouth. Ranboo knows this is stupid, resisting won't make anything better for him but being muzzled is too degrading, he’s being treated like an animal all because he made noises that were a major part of him. 

He won't open his  mouth, but he will, because Dream edges the axe further into  Ranboos throat, digging into the skin and eventually,  Ranboo opens his mouth to scream and Dream shoves the bit into place, clasping the entire thing tightly around  Ranboos jaw and head.

His tongue is pressed down, and his entire jaw is held tightly together, and it's causing even worse  panic, but he can't claw it off and he can't do anything to get it off other than stare at Dream, tears leaving open burns on his cheeks.

“We warned you Ranboo.”

Dream and Quackity pull him up to his feet, everyone else had left, not wanting to watch their former cabinet member suffer on the ground, regardless of what he deserved.

They walk him over to Sam and he’s instructed to empty his inventory entirely. Ranboo does most of it without hesitation before pausing over his memory book.

Hes pleading silently with Dream to let his book stay with him, but Dream merely smiles, pulling the book away from him and tossing it to the ground.

Ranboo whimpers behind the gag as he’s forced to set his spawn and die, ensuring he didn’t keep anything on him. The respawn is quick but far from painless as his body is forced to rebuild itself.

The burns are going to scar.

He didn’t have a chance to heal them before he respawned and now, he’s stuck with those marks forever, and it makes the tears start again and he’s unable to breathe again and he’s panicking as his legs give out and he falls into Quackity.

He’s shoved away immediately, and he can hear the noise of disgust, shoved into Dream, shoved into the man who pulled the strings that brought him into this situation.

He’s not pushed away again, the opposite in fact, Dream pulls him closer and wipes the tears away and he smiles and for a moment Ranboo feels safe before remembering that this isn't real, Dreams messing with him the way he’d messed with Tommy and he can't fall for it, he can't fall for it or he’d lose everything. So, he pushes away from Dream, pulls himself out of Dreams arms and stands leaning against a wall safely. 

Dream looks pissed off and he nearly goes back to him, he doesn’t like anyone being mad at him but in this case it's okay, it's okay to have someone a little bit mad at him, because that someone got him stuck in a prison and Ranboo doesn’t need to let himself be comforted by that sort of person.

Ranboo is okay for a second before Dream pulls him forwards harshly, nothing like the comfort of a minute ago. He’s pulled further into the prison and he’s okay, he knows he’ll end up in  prison, but it won't be for long and even if it is, it'll be okay,  Ranboo is used to being alone, he’d been living next to Techno and Phil for ages and still hadn't gotten much interaction, he could handle this just fine.

He could handle it just fine until he saw that he had to pass through a tunnel filled with water to get to his cell, and then he was shaking his head and trying to back away, unable to go more than a few feet away from Dream.

He hears laughing and this time its Quackity, not Dream, its Quackity who's laughing at his fear of the water and it makes him want to keep crying but he can't, he has to at least attempt to be strong.

“ Ranboo , you really didn’t think anything through, did you? An  enderman hybrid, an  enderman hybrid who is just as sensitive to water as regular ones, committing crimes without considering how easy it'd be to hurt you after we got you locked up.” Quackity s  laughs die out by the end of it but he’s still grinning, he’s still staring at  Ranboo like he’s a mob that wandered into his house, he’s still being looked at as if he’s merely something to mock and play with. 

Hes forced into the tunnel and without his armour it burns, it burns so much worse than his tears had, and it hurts, it fucking hurts and he  wonders how he’s not splitting apart right there from the pain and then he’s through, he’s out of the water.

But his clothes are still  soaked, and they cling to his skin, worsening the burns.

He hisses around his muzzle, sending the warden and Quackity into defense positions as Dream pulls him closer, closer and easier to contain, easier to control as soft comforts are whispered into his ears.

He knows what Dreams doing, he knows he’s setting himself up to be the only person  Ranboo wants, the only person to offer comfort, he knows that, of course he knows  that, but it doesn’t make it any easier to resist.

Ranboo doesn’t want to lean into Dream the way he does, doesn’t want to trust his words but he’s  scared, and he’s hurt and the only others in the room are threatening him and he hasn’t gotten comfort in so long so he gives in for the moment and takes what he can get.

Eventually, long after he’s calmed, after Quackity and the warden have put their weapons down, they keep going and when Ranboo sees the cell, he knows he’s screwed.

It’s locked behind dozens of rows of lava and small and cramped and he’s so screwed here.

He tries one last time to catch the eyes of any of his three guards and  everyone, but Dream avoids his eyes, Dream just smiles softly at him. Dream smiles softly and shoves him into the cell before turning, not looking back, just walking away and leaving  Ranboo muzzled and cuffed on the floor of his cell.

Hes crying and it won't stop and his skin burns, everything burns and eventually he just passes out, body unable to handle the strain he’s put it under through the day.

**Author's Note:**

> comments feed my soul, i like interacting w people !! itd be v pog if u commented smth ab this fic nd shit !!


End file.
